Talk:Margaery Tyrell
Simple Mistakes to Fix I am quite new to wikis, however I use them frequently. I don't know procedures or how they are moderated and editted, however I did find a simple but misleading error on the page while reading, I tried to fix it but was unable to. In the future i look forward to learning the intricacies of wiki management and editing and becoming part of this community (if there is such thing). The small but serious error im talking about is in this sentence 'During the meeting, Lady Olenna dismissed her father Mace as a fool for supporting Renly Baratheon's claim to the throne.' it should say 'her son'. It is a fairly important distinction to make because if the ruler of highgarden was old enough to be Lady Olena's father, then he must be something like 20 years her senior at least and she is quite old. Thats the reason why its a serious mistake, but without that it plainly is a factual mistake. Lord Mace Tyrell is Lady Olena's son and ruler of Highgarden, even though she wields tremendous power on her own. Thanks for considering this. (this last part I'm unsure of so here it goes) ' 00:17, April 26, 2016 (UTC)' ThreeSeven (my email is s.ick@gmail.com if you have any tips or have the inclination or time to explain the ins and outs of wiki editing or are able to chat about that topic please (please do this, becaue I would like to get more involved, I have a wealth of knowledge and would like to contribute) email me and maybe leave your skype address or something. Cheers :) P.S While reading through this wikia I found multiple errors such as this one and just now decided that I could contribute and fix them, unfortunatly I found the page to be locked and am unsure how to edit or collaborate. Even though this is a simple issue on this one page, I've probably found about 20 such pages with simple mistakes and am unsure what I should do to go about remedying them. Removed 'sub' template She's a character we haven't seen yet, so there's not much information to give. The 'stub' template should be reserved for pages that lack information that is available, I think. - Regards, KarinS 23:33, June 24, 2011 (UTC) New Image Suggestion I suggest this image to be the new main photo in the infobox as it is more recent than the current one, being from Season 3, and I think it looks a lot nicer. The Night is Dark and Full of Terrors (talk) 13:28, May 30, 2013 (UTC) :Beautiful! Done, and thank you for adding all the proper descriptions, categories, etc. :) 14:00, May 30, 2013 (UTC) InterLanguage-Links Can someone add the following interlanguage links? de:Margaery Tyrell ru:Маргери Тирелл Fenris (talk) 16:27, August 5, 2013 (UTC) Yes. We have had problems with vandals, and needed to lock the articles for many of the major Characters.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 17:23, August 5, 2013 (UTC) Last Seen Correction Margaery was last seen in Second Sons. Her infobox says that she was last seen in The Bear and the Maiden Fair. Can someone please fix it? How do you know that her age is 22? Salvador90 (talk) 17:41, June 18, 2014 (UTC) Appearances count Margaery Tyrell appeared in 26 episodes, not 31. Her dying sucks. I really liked Margaery's character and I hated to see her killed off. 02:24, June 29, 2016 (UTC) Maeve Tyrell? The infobox lists a certain Maeve Tyrell as her sibling. Who is that? Where is that said? --Grizzhly (talk) 07:34, June 27, 2017 (UTC) It's just nonsense. It's been removed. Thanks for pointing it out. Regards, Ser Shield McShield (talk) 17:22, June 27, 2017 (UTC) Baratheon shield The use of Renly's personal sigil here is inconsistent with the use of personal sigils elsewhere. We don't use Aegon II's sigil for Helaena Targaryen or Maekar's for Dyanna Dayne so unless those are in error I see no reason to use Renly's shield here. --ProtectorOfTheSevenKingdoms (talk) 13:27, March 26, 2019 (UTC) Renly's shield is used because it provides clarity on which Baratheon she was married to. Do not change it. Thanks, Ser Shield McShield (talk) 20:48, March 26, 2019 (UTC)